School of Thieves, To Clan of Thieves
by Maltrazz
Summary: Sasuke finds a secret room in his clan's library, and a story about the origins of the Uchiha Clan within. It tells about how they were descended from a family called Saotome. Finding a scroll of Ki techniques, he starts to learn them to help in getting his revenge. Unfortunately, with the awakening of his Ki, he also awakens a long dormant family curse. SasuNaru, gender bended.
1. Here's Sasuke!

**School of Thieves, To Clan of Thieves**

**AN:** What!? Maltrazz posted two new stories in only a week!? I know, weird right? Anyway, this is my twist of SasuFemNaru… only problem is that I twisted it a little too far to still fit that label. Ah well, you will see what I mean.

* * *

Chapter 1: Here's Sasuke!

Sasuke was frustrated. Here he was, eight years old, a year into the Shinobi Academy and six months after his clan had been massacred by That Man, and despite all his training, he felt like he was not progressing at all.

He was currently in the Uchiha Clan Library. He was looking for something, ANYTHING, which would give him an edge when he confronted That Man. So far, all he had found was some Fire Jutsu which he did not have enough chakra to use, yet, some scrolls for other affinities, and works that would only be of interest to more scholarly types.

Getting frustrated, he moved on to another part of the library. This library had never had an official librarian, so rather than being sorted by content, all the scrolls and books were merely in the order that they had been brought in. Thus, when Sasuke found himself in the oldest section of the library, he noticed that the contents were practically ancient. Another odd thing he noticed was that there were more bound books than scrolls in this part, where the opposite was true for the rest of the library.

He started to look through the frail texts, but quickly grew impatient once more. Most of the scrolls seemed to be nothing but history of the Warring Clan Era before the Hidden Villages were founded. The books were increasing his consternation for a different reason. Half of them he could not read at all, as they were in different languages that he had never seen before, though a couple of the scrolls fell into this category, as well. The rest were works of fiction, written for entertainment, and thus useless to him.

In fury at not finding anything useful, Sasuke slammed his fist against a nearby shelf. However, due to the fact that he was not looking at the shelf in question, he missed the shelf, and hit a fairly large book resting on top of it, entitled "May You Live in Interesting Times: The Life and Adventures of Ranma 'One Half' Saotome".

He was completely caught off guard by what happened next. That particular work was placed where it was due to its weight, as a heavy volume was required to hold the spring loaded mechanism behind it in place, to be triggered when the tome was removed. And it was quite a large book indeed, as many pages were required to fully contain all the information that came with its title. However, it was also one of the oldest books in the entire building. When Sasuke's blow landed, the force caused the centuries old pages within to disintegrate. This caused the trigger behind it to release, causing the still mostly intact cover to shoot out, and the bookshelf to slide in, and then to one side, revealing a secret room behind it.

Sasuke just stood there in astonishment for a few moments, before a satisfied smirk spread across his face. He thought,_ Now, THIS is what I've been looking for._ He strode into the secret room, and looked around. To his left was a writing desk, an unfinished manuscript lying atop it. To his right was a set of shelves that were only half full. In front of him, however, was where his attention was drawn. There was a painting unlike any other he had ever seen. It portrayed two beings clashing; one was human, with black hair in a pigtail streaming behind him, and wielding a strange staff with a crescent moon on the end, in his hand. The other was clearly not human, with multicolored hair, talons, and flaming wings on his back, wielding a staff topped by a sun-like disk. The image showed the human casting down his defeated foe in a dramatic fashion. Looking at the bottom of the frame revealed the title: "Phoenix Slayer".

As impressive as that was, however, it was what was in front of it that drew his eye. There was a pedestal, upon which was a plaque with "Origin of the Uchiha Clan" written across the top. Curious, Sasuke approach the pedestal, and began to read aloud what else was written.

"To future generations of Uchiha;

"My name is Izuna Uchiha. Even in my own time, many give credit to my brother Madara for forming the Uchiha Clan. While he is responsible for the Uchiha gaining recognition as a clan, the Uchiha family has a proud history that dates back much further than many would guess.

"Since I gave up my eyes to save my brother from blindness, I have been unable to continue to serve as a shinobi. While some may learn to fight despite blindness, I am too old to start learning now. So, I have dedicated my life to gathering the full history of the Uchiha clan, in as much detail as possible. One book in particular has been of value, a book passed down through our family; "May You Live in Interesting Times: The Life and Adventures of Ranma 'One Half' Saotome". I have since discovered the reason that this was considered a family heirloom. While the full history of our clan will be recorded separately, books and scrolls are fragile, so I will leave an abbreviated version here.

"The story of our clan goes back far into the mists of time; before the founding of the elemental nations, before the Sharingan manifested itself, before the demon called Juubi ravaged the planet, and brought about a world-altering Cataclysm… even before the name Uchiha itself.

"Before the Cataclysm, our ancestor's went by the clan name Saotome. Many would wonder why such an ancient family would matter. The answer is simple: their blood flows through our veins, and with it comes their power. The oldest record I could find told the tale of Ranma Saotome. How much is to be believed and how much is embellishment is hard to tell, as much is hard to believe. His techniques, however, are quite real, proving that our family was among the forerunners in developing chakra, as the Saotomes were powerful Taijutsu masters, who developed ways to harness the energy of the body, which they dubbed Ki, without having to develop the energy of their spirit.

"In addition, Ranma and his descendants had an uncanny ability to see a technique performed, and then quickly learn it, often improving on it in the process. It was this talent that would grow to become the Sharingan with the advent of chakra.

"It was these traits that allowed the Saotome family to survive the Cataclysm brought about by the Juubi, and to survive under the new name of Uchiha in the aftermath. The reason for changing the family name is one of the few things I have not been able to find the truth behind. Throughout the chaos that filled the world, the generations of martial skill allowed the newly named Uchiha's to survive long enough to blossom into a full clan by the time of myself and my brother.

"It is my hope that our ancestors not be forgotten, and that someday one of our own may be able to master their strange Jutsus. If you are one who would do so, I have compiled a list of the techniques with what knowledge of them that I could find. It should be kept with the full history of our clan.

"Long live the Uchiha!

"Izuna the Blind"

Sasuke considered what he had just read. It was nothing life-altering, but was fairly interesting. However, the strange Jutsus mentioned were of greater concern to the young Avenger. Hoping that his hunch was right, he turned to the bookshelf on his right. Sure enough, the books were the history of the clan mentioned on the plaque, and on the bottom most shelf was a large scroll with the title "Ki Jutsus" written on the outside.

Carefully he picked it up, but quickly noticed that it had been kept in good condition by seals along the edges. He opened the Scroll and began to read.

"Contained within this scroll is all of the Ki Jutsus I have been able to recreate, since gaining success to my Ki, at great personal cost, as well as what I could learn about others from ancient tales. The ability to access Ki by itself can be learned through the first technique, and-"

After the fruitless day of searching, Sasuke was too impatient to read the rest of the introduction, and merely moved on to the first technique… which was basically just meditation. Sighing, Sasuke read through the details, before sitting down to get started.

As the scroll stated, he focused on his own being. He quickly felt his chakra, but ignored it. He focused on his breathing, his heartbeat, the movement of his muscles anytime he accidentally moved. He looked beyond the chakra flowing through his tenketsu, and eventually, he found it. It was like a flat shadow compared to the more vibrant chakra, but while chakra flowed through a set path, this energy was suffused throughout his entire body: Ki.

Finding it turned out to be the easy part, though, as every time he tried to harness it, it slid through his grasp. After countless tries, however, he was finally able to focus it. A tingle ran through his body as he smirked. Right now he only had a small amount, since most of it was being used to make his chakra, but that was fine. More would come with time and training, after all.

Standing up, he glanced at the window, only to be surprised by how dark it had gotten. More time had passed than he thought, and it had started raining, too. The skies had been clear earlier, so he had not bothered to bring an umbrella. Fortunately, his apartment was only about a block from the compound. He looked at the Ki Jutsu scroll wistfully, wishing he had time to study another technique. He needed to rest, though. Tomorrow his class was getting tested on the first of the Academy jutsu, the Henge, and he wanted to make sure he was at his best. Not that he, a genius, would have any trouble, of course.

He picked up the scroll, and put it into the bag he had brought to carry anything interesting that he found, before heading out. Before he left, he looked through the library, and found a sufficiently heavy book to replace the one that… got damaged, and slid it into place to close the secret door.

The moment he stepped into the rain, Sasuke felt a tingle run through his body similar to what he felt when he first accessed his Ki. However, as he did not notice anything out of the ordinary, he merely shrugged it off. Despite this, he could not help but fell that something was off, for the entire walk home.

It was raining heavily, so by the time he got home, Sasuke was thoroughly drenched. After dropping off the Ki Scroll in his room, he decided that a bath was probably his best next move. However, when he got there, he froze in shock at his reflection.

_What the Hell?_ He thought. _Why is my hair red?_ He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _This must be one of that Dobe's pranks. I swear, if this doesn't wash out I'm gonna kill him!_ So thinking, he started to get undressed… only to freeze again when 'he' took off 'his' pants.

"KYAAAAA!"

Sasuke slapped a hand over 'his' mouth. As if to deny any doubt that 'his' eyes were wrong, the shocked scream 'he' had just let out had a distinctly feminine tone to it. _This… this has got to be a dream! Or a Genjutsu!_ Not yet knowing the Genjutsu release technique, but remembering 'his' father once mentioning that pain could also be used, Sasuke quickly bit down on 'his' cheek. Unfortunately, all that did was make 'his' cheek hurt, and prove that this was reality.

There was no denying it anymore. Somehow, Sasuke Uchiha had become a girl.

Taking deep breaths, Sasuke forced herself to calm down. Seeing her reflection again, she could not help but notice other, smaller differences, besides her hair. Her face was slightly rounder, and her eyes had a bit of a slant compared to how they were before. Fortunately, her eyes were the same pools of black that she remembered.

_Alright,_ she thought, _I'll take a bath, get something to eat, and once I've calmed down, I'll try to figure out what happened._ Washing herself with cold water first, Sasuke tried to avoid her… more feminine areas, before moving to the tub. As she slid into the hot water, however, she felt the now somewhat familiar tingle pass over her.

"What was that?" Suddenly Sasuke froze. Her voice- no, it was HIS voice again! Quickly standing up, Sasuke affirmed that he was once again male. "What a weird hallucination."

A short while later, he got out of the tub, and got dressed for bed. He still had to eat, but he was the only on living there, so it hardly mattered what he wore. He looked in the mirror again, a slight smile on his face at seeing his hair black once more. He noticed that he had forgotten his wet clothes on the floor. He bent down to pick them up…

Only to feel his heart stop for a moment, when he saw a single strand of bright red hair stuck to the shoulder of his shirt. _No way! Then that means… I really was…_ Once more, he forced himself to be calm. _There has to be a reason for this. What was different today, from yesterday? I went to the Academy and trained like normal, then… The Ki Scroll! That's right, the first time I felt that weird sensation was when I unlocked my Ki!_

He ran to his room as quickly as he could, and opened up the scroll. This time, he read the entire introduction.

"Contained within this scroll is all of the Ki Jutsus I have been able to recreate, since gaining success to my Ki, at great personal cost, as well as what I could learn about others from ancient tales. The ability to access Ki by itself can be learned through the first technique, and more Ki can be gained through practicing Ki techniques, and through simple physical exercise.

"A warning, however. As the blood of the Saotomes flows through us, so does their curse. Something called a Jusenkyo curse, bestowed by a magical spring called Nyannichuan. The curse lies dormant within us, but becomes active if Ki is used separately from Chakra.

"The curse likely only effects males, and functions as follows: Cold water will cause the cursed individual to turn into a female, while Warm water will turn them back. Be warned, the reversal will only last until the cursed individual is once more exposed to Cold water. No female of our clan has yet attempted these techniques, so I cannot say how they would be affected.

"Despite suffering from the curse myself, I have yet to find a permanent cure.

"If you are still willing to continue despite the curse, then I wish you good luck.

"Izuna the Blind"

Sasuke simply stared in horror at the scroll for a few moments, before fainting dead away.

* * *

**AN:** There you go. As you can see from this chapter, this story will be third person, but will mainly follow Sasuke. Or at least, that is the plan for now. Let me know what you think!

As far as the Anything Goes School and the Uchiha Clan are concerned, I cannot be the only one who noticed the similarity, can I?

Flames will be used to… burn something.


	2. Henge vs Sexy Jutsu

**School of Thieves, To Clan of Thieves**

**AN:** Hello again! First note and a very important one: many parts of this chapter reflect the likely views of an eight year old Sasuke, and do not necessarily reflect the views of the author. There, now that that is out of the way, I can move on. 17 reviews on the first chapter alone? Wow, you guys must really like this story! Thanks! Not much else to say, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Ranma ½ or any other series that gets referenced.

* * *

Chapter 2: Henge vs. Sexy Jutsu

Sasuke was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, but it was a nice dream. Wrapped in comforting oblivion, he knew that something terrible awaited him when he woke up. He did not know what it was that was lurking in the waking world, but he was content to remain in this dream for as long as he could.

Sadly, it was not to last, as Sasuke's dream was soon shattered by the ringing of his alarm clock. Reluctantly, Sasuke opened his eyes.

He found himself lying on the floor. He turned off his alarm, and tried to figure out why he was there, rather than in his bed. Then, his eyes landed on the scroll, and it all came back to him. The secret room, the Ki jutsus…

The curse.

Sasuke stared at the scroll for a moment before sighing. It clearly stated that there was no cure, so there was really nothing he could do besides changing back to a guy as soon as possible. Besides, maybe there was a bright side to this. Maybe being a girl would get those creepy fangirls that had started following him around to stop.

Sasuke latched on to that thought, as well as another. As long as the Ki jutsus were powerful, this would all be worth it to get his vengeance. With that thought firmly in mind, he started to get ready to go to the Shinobi Academy.

* * *

Sasuke was deep in thought on his way to the Academy. He felt like he was missing something, but he could not figure out what. He shrugged it off as he entered the Academy building, and headed to his classroom. _After all,_ he thought, _if it is that important, I am sure that I'll figure it out soon._ He made his way over to his usual seat by the window, and hoped that no one would bother him before class started.

Sadly, that was not to be. Moments after he sat down, two girls walked through the door. One had platinum blonde hair, while the other's was bubblegum pink. The moment they saw him, they both giggled, before walking over to a desk, and engaging in a whispered conversation, occasionally throwing glances in his direction. Sasuke shuddered, and thought, _Girls are creepy…_

_And useless._ He added. He knew that there were some strong women out there. For example, his mother had been a chuunin before retiring to marry his dad, or even better, there was Tsunade of the Sannin as an example. However, they were clearly in the minority, as his class showed. He had looked carefully at the posted class ranking, and most of the girls were in the bottom half. Nor were they helped by the fact that they were topped in physical aspects by the incredibly timid Hyuuga heiress and in scholastic areas by the self-conscious pinkette. He just really hoped that his curse did not start making him weak, too.

_Of course, just being male doesn't __necessarily__ make you better._ This thought was prompted by Iruka entering the room, pulling a blond boy in an orange jumpsuit behind him. Uzumaki Naruto; the dead last and class clown. Sasuke did not think that he had ever seen the boy take anything seriously. _Does that Dobe really think he can survive as a shinobi with that kind of attitude?_

While he was thinking this, Iruka had made Naruto sit down, and had started his lesson: another boring and meaningless lecture about the history of their village. He had always aspired to surpass That Man, so he studied hard even before entering the Academy. Today's lesson was over something he had already learned.

With that in mind, he settled into a light meditation, focusing on his Ki once more. If he was stuck with this curse, than he had to make sure to get the most out of his Ki.

After a while, he was broken out of his meditation by the sound of someone calling his name. "Next up is Uchiha Sasuke." He quickly realized that they were already at the Henge exam, and that Iruka had just called him up.

With his usual confident smirk, Sasuke strode to the front of the classroom. When he got there, Iruka addressed him. "Remember, since this is just the first exam on the Henge, please feel free to turn into whatever or whomever you want."

Sasuke was not feeling very creative, and was about to just Henge into Iruka, when an image from the previous day popped into his head: the painting 'Phoenix Slayer'. For a moment, he considered turning into the creature with the flaming wings, but did not want to answer any questions that might bring up. Judging by the fact that it was hung behind the plaque concerning his clan's origins, he suspected that the other figure was the man called 'Ranma Saotome'. So, he formed the proper handsign and said, "Henge."

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a handsome teen with blue eyes and black hair done up in a pigtail. He was wearing black slippers, baggy black pants that were tied at the waist and ankles, a sleeveless red shirt with unusual ties on the front, and copper armbands.

Iruka looked him over. "As expected of the head of the class. Is this a specific person?"

Sasuke merely shrugged and said, "I recently found a painting featuring one of my ancestors."

"Very well, you may sit." Iruka said with a nod, and Sasuke released the technique. As Sasuke returned to his seat, Iruka called out the next name. "Next is Uzumaki Naruto."

The blond in question rushed to the front of the room, an eager grin on his face. _What's up with him?_ Sasuke thought. _I would think the deadlast would be the last person to figure out a technique. He must have some prank up his sleeve._ He turned to face the window, while watching the happenings at the front of the class out of the corner of his eye.

"So, I can change into anything. Right, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin.

"Uh, y-yeah," Iruka said nervously.

"Yosh!" Naruto cried in excitement, before making the proper handsign. "Henge!"

When the smoke cleared, Iruka's jaw dropped, and his nose started to bleed. Standing there, right out of the history books, was a young version of Senju Tsunade… a very naked Senju Tsunade. Sasuke had no interest in the naked female form, as he was only eight, so he noticed something Iruka failed to; Naruto had not gotten the transformation completely correct, leaving the hair a bright golden blond, rather than the straw blonde that the female Sannin had. Iruka recovered quickly, just as Naruto released the technique with a laugh. "BAKA! You can't go around using other people's bodies like that. If she found out…"

Sasuke tune out the rest of Iruka's scolding, and was about to go back to his meditation, when he was distracted by something tickling his nose. Plucking the offending object from his face, he saw that it was a strand of hair. He was about to flick it aside when he noticed something was off. The hair was long and golden blond. There was no one in the room with hair like that.

He glanced around, and confirmed his thought. The only blondes in the room were Ino and Naruto. Ino's hair was more of a platinum blonde, and Naruto's hair was too short. _Well,_ he thought, _it was long enough when he transformed, but… but…_

He stared at the hair in his hand again. It was impossible, but the door and windows were all closed, so it had to have come from someone in the room. _What the HELL! How the Hell did the Dobe pull off a physical transformation!? Wait. If I can learn that, then I can just turn back into a guy whenever my curse gets activated! Ugh, that means I actually have to ask the DOBE for help…_

After Naruto, Ino was the only one left to be tested on the Henge. After that, Iruka gave a final lecture, before the class ended.

* * *

After class got out, Sasuke looked around for a certain blond. He looked around the area where parents picked up their children, but could not find any sign of Naruto. Figuring that he might be using one of the academy training areas, he turned to go check, only to see a familiar orange jumpsuit nearby. Naruto was sitting on a tire swing hung from a nearby tree, watching the other students and their parents longingly.

Sasuke walked over. "Dobe, I need to talk to you."

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha in surprise. "What do you want, Teme?"

"Like I said, I need to talk to you." Seeing some of their classmates looking towards them, Sasuke continued. "Not here though. Come on." He grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him around the building to the Academy's target range.

"What's this about, Teme?" Naruto asked when Sasuke stopped leading him.

"I want you to transform again."

Naruto gave him an odd look. "Why the Hell should I? Ya pervert…"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be naked, or look like Tsunade. I just need you to turn into a girl again."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "You still haven't given me a reason."

Sasuke was starting to get frustrated. "Fine. If you help me with this, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." They may not exactly be friends, but Naruto did nothing to hide his ramen obsession, either.

The bribe worked. "Now you're talkin'!" He formed the requisite handsign, and was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Despite what he said, Sasuke fully expected Naruto to turn into a clothed version of the form he took earlier, so he was mildly surprised by what he saw when the smoke cleared.

It took Sasuke a moment to realize that Naruto had in fact switched genders, due to how little had changed. Naruto's face was slightly narrower, and her blonde hair hung down to the shoulders of the white t-shirt she was wearing, as was more bushy, than spiky. In addition to the shirt, she had black nondescript pants, and the same blue sandals as before the transformation. Finally, he noticed that the strange whisker-like birthmarks were gone, as well.

Wanting to find out if his hunch was correct, Sasuke reached out for the blonde's longer hair, knowing his hand should pass right through it if it was an illusion. However, he soon felt his hand brush against the golden locks. "It _is_ real." He muttered.

Naruto was unnerved by his behavior, and said as much, in a voice that was only slightly higher than before. "What's going on, Teme? You're actin' weird."

Sasuke withdrew his hand and shook his head. "I'm just surprised that the class deadlast could manage to create something like this."

"Hey, don't act so surprised, Teme! I learned the Henge just fine!"

Sasuke just stared at her incredulously. "You really have no idea what you've done, do you?"

She cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Alright, Dobe, tell me what the Henge is."

Naruto glared, but complied. "The Henge is a jutsu lets let's you transform into something else, of course."

"No, it's not." Sasuke crossed his arms and explained. "The Henge is a technique that allows you to create the **illusion** of changing into something else. It is just a low-level genjutsu."

"But I have too much chakra to use genjutsu. If that was true, then that would mean…" A look of realization spread over Naruto's face. "Darn it! That means I've been using the wrong jutsu!" Naruto pulled at her hair in obvious frustration.

"Dobe!" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook slightly. "Focus! There is a reason I pointed this out."

"Really? What's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke took a steadying breath before continuing. "Every fiber of my being wants to puke at once when I say this, but I need your he… I need your heee…"

"You need my help?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"That, yes." Sasuke affirmed. "I need to learn that True Henge."

"Why?"

"For… personal reasons." Sasuke was not sure, but he still felt like he was missing something, and he did not want people to know about his curse until he figured out what it was.

But he forgot he was dealing with the most stubborn blonde in Konoha. Naruto shook her head and said, "Not until you tell me why you want to know it."

Sasuke grit his teeth. It looked like he had no choice. "Fine, follow me, but you can't tell anyone about what I am going to show you." Turning back to the Academy building, he led Naruto back inside. He led her to the bathrooms, not even thinking about the gender issue.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

"To show you this." Sasuke turned on the cold water, before cupping his hands, and splashing his face.

Seeing Sasuke's black hair turn red, Naruto cocked her head and asked, "You dye your hair?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "No. I recently awoke a family curse. When I get splashed with cold water, I turn into a girl, and I have red hair in this form. Hot water will turn me back. I want to learn that jutsu, so that I can change back even when I don't have access to heated water."

Sasuke expect Naruto to laugh at his misfortune, but instead, the blonde girl merely crossed her arms and nodded sagely. "I suppose that makes sense."

Sasuke just stared at her for a moment, surprised at how easy she accepted something like a curse, but just shrugged it off as Naruto being Naruto, regardless of gender. "So, does this mean you will show me how to do it?"

Naruto kept her arms crossed. "Why should I?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. She could probably just offer her ramen, but who knows how much it would cost to buy enough. Then another thought struck the Uchiha. "You said you can't do the regular Henge, right? Well, if you show me how to use that True Henge, then I will train you so that you will be able to use all three of the Academy jutsu."

"Huh, there are three?"

Sasuke just rolled her eyes, before turning back to the sink, and turning on the hot water. As she changed back, she said, "If you had done the required reading, then you would know that in addition to the Henge, we will also be learning the Kawarimi and the Bunshin. I already have the basics of the Kawarimi down, and should have it mastered within a month. So, do we have a deal?"

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good to me! Are we going to train here at the Academy?"

Sasuke shook his head as they left the building. "I don't want people asking why I am learning that technique." He thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Since you'll be training with me, I'll let you use the training grounds in the Uchiha compound."

As Naruto was about respond, they walked out the gate, only for someone to run into Naruto. "Ugh, sorry about tha- Oh! Hey there Toruna-chan!" Sasuke glanced past Naruto, to see that it was Kiba that had shown up and spoken.

"Oh, er, hi there Kiba. I thought I told you not to can me '-chan'!" Naruto responded.

Kiba just laughed at that, only to cringe at the sound of a female voice calling his name from nearby. "Anyway, I've got to go. If you see my sister Hana, you didn't see me, okay? Well, it was good seeing you again. Bye!" With that the Inuzuka took off.

Turning to Naruto, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "'Toruna'? What's up with that, Dobe?"

Naruto scowled. "I was testing out this Jutsu yesterday, using this form, and I ran into Kiba. I'm not sure why I hid it, but when he asked who I was, I said Toruna. It is really just my name backwards, Na-Ru-To, To-Ru-Na. The funny part is when you write it like this." Naruto crouched down and drew some figures in the dirt, 取るな.

When Sasuke read them, he couldn't see what was funny about it. "Do not take?"

Naruto smirked. "That is one way to read it, but another way to read it is 'Do Not Assume'." Sasuke could help but crack a slight smile at that. Then Naruto continued with a frown. "Unfortunately, Kiba was acting really weird around me. Almost like Sakura and Ino do around you."

Sasuke froze. _Of course, that's what I was missing!_ He thought in horror. _It's bad enough having fangirls following me around, if people find out I turn into a girl, then I'll have to deal with fan__**boys**__ as well!_

Shuddering, Sasuke quickly focused back on the remedy for the situation. "Well, follow me. Just remember, you can only use the Uchiha clan training grounds while you're with me." As they headed off, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if this was the beginning of a new friendship.

Thirty seconds later, He was already wondering if he made the right decision.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Hey, Sasuke."

"WHAT!?"

"Can we stop by Ichiraku's for some ramen on the way there?"

"If it will shut you up for five minutes, Naruto, then fine!"

Maybe it was a bit early to call this friendship.

* * *

**AN:** Whew! 3k words! I think this might be the longest chapter I have written for any story. I wonder how many people will know what series inspired some of those jokes? Let me know what you think!

Flames will be used to… burn something.


End file.
